


Johan's Beginnings

by pissytheelephant



Category: Johan from the stables
Genre: M/M, anything can be a fandom now, currying favor, minimalist worldbuilding, stables, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissytheelephant/pseuds/pissytheelephant





	Johan's Beginnings

Johan has always had a taste for power. Maybe not to wield it himself, but to have access to it. This desire often led him into interesting situations, some more beneficial than others.  
Having fled his previous employ due to extenuating circumstances, Johan found himself in the employ of a stable master. Maybe not quite what he had expected or had in mind, but the work seemed to suit him. Well, all but for one thing.

 

The child of the manor’s owner was a wretched thing. Always jeering and antagonizing Johan, and seemingly for no particular reason. “Bah, leave me be,” he begged the child. Their presence would turn his tasks in the stables from a solid day’s work into an arduous drudge. “This wicked beast is want for not and yet they behave in such a way,” he thought to himself, wallowing in his disdain for them.

Johan ignored the jeers of the onlooker, leading the steeds to pasture. With some distance, their cries would be gone and he could be in peace. They never followed him into the pasture... usually.

“Johan!!” they shrieked at him. “Saddle up Duchess! I wish a ride!” Today did not seem like it would not be an easy day for Johan.

Obliged to follow their orders, Johan did as he was told, although not at the pace the child desired. “Johan you nunce! Hurry it up!”

With Duchess saddled up and presented for inspection, they headed off into the manor’s wood, off to do who-knows-what. “A momentary respite,” Johan chuckles to himself.

“They’ll not be gone for long,” remarked a figure behind Johan, leaning onto the fence surrounding the pasture.

“Ah sir! I hadn’t realized you were there!” Johan blushed.

Letting out a resounding laugh, the manor owner replies, “Make no matter of it. Just know they’re trying to get under your skin. I cannot imagine why...” he trails off, gazing at Johan.  
Having been working all morning in the barn, Johann had worked up a sweat and had removed his overcoat, his sweat glistening in the sun. He looked radiant, even though he was mud-splattered and sun-beaten.

Johan’s day would very much improve from this point...  



End file.
